


Chained

by tearsoffand



Series: Luna-verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Feral!Jared, M/M, Mentions of dub-con, Underage Jensen (14), Werewolves, no happy ending (yet), semi-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsoffand/pseuds/tearsoffand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place before the epilogue of Taken. Jensen hasn't settled into Pack life yet, but he is about to give birth anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> So I think we've established I write extremely slowly (sorry! Lack of beta). No sexy scenes in this one, just more sad stuff and a somewhat happy ending. I've done my best to keep this in the mood of the first story, I hope that worked out okay. The regular warnings apply: This isn't real and my English is not perfect at all.

Jen never really thought about how warm and comfy his room back at home was, never realized that it was something to be treasured until Jared took him here, where he doesn’t have his nice things any more, his games and books and CD’s, and his _bed_. 

It’s true that the bed he has here is okay to sleep on. Almost everyone in the pack has a mattress because the man at the gas station will give them two for each deer they trade him, so it’s pretty comfy, and Jared is good at skinning, so they’ve got several pelts that make it really soft. Jared even gave him a pillow when he mentioned he missed one. 

Of course there’s the not so small matter of having to share the mattress with Jared, who wants sex _all_ the time, and Jen’s own body is horrible enough to like it too. The first time they did it after mating it had been in the middle of the night, and Jen had been so _wet_. Jared had pulled him on top, legs on either side of him, and slid him down on his cock, and Jensen had just moved without thinking at all, putting his hands on Jared’s chest and going up and down and up and down until the knot slipped inside and he came so hard he’d screamed. 

How bad letting Jared mount him—as the wolves call it—is, his current problem is actually the lack of his mate in their little hut. It’s cold, and even though Jim was kind enough to lend him a real blanket before he turned in, his teeth are chattering and his back hurts because he folded the blanket so that his belly and the little baby in there are extra-warm. Shifting isn’t an option because of the pregnancy, so he can’t keep himself warm like that either.

He finally just tries to ignore the cold and closes his eyes, then a really awful realization comes up.

It was his birthday today. He’s gonna be a mom at 14.

\--

He wakes up to the baby kicking him hard on the inside, right in the bladder, and he gets up as fast as he can and stumbles to the woods to relieve himself. It’s still cold, but not unbearably so like last night, thank God. 

He feels a little better once he’s sitting next to the big fire, cheese and bread in hand and a precious can of Coke that’ll help his stomach settle. 

“Jensen!” Genevieve says, sitting down next to him with a smile, “Danneel ran out ahead of the hunters, they’ll be here by nightfall,” she looks relieved, and Jensen feels the same emotion spread inside. 

“Did they catch anything?” he asks. He might not eat meat, but the rest of the pack does, and he can’t hate them, not like he can hate Jared. No one ever told him in so many words, but he knows a lot of wolves don’t necessarily agree with the way Jared handled things with him. They even helped him build a little oven outside of his hut and showed him how to make bread and cheese and which plants are edible after he confessed he couldn’t stand meat. All Jared did was laugh at him for being ‘unwolflike.’ 

“Yes, a coupe of rabbits and a stag,” Genevieve says happily, getting up. “I think they can use a little help carrying all of that home!” she smiles with anticipation and runs off in the direction of the river.

“Have fun,” he whispers, eating the last of the cheese and trying not to think of the bloody hunks he’ll see passed around the fire tonight. 

\--

He spends the next two hours taking inventory of all the baby clothes in the pack, visiting all the dens and asking for the smallest ones he can get. He receives more than he needs after only a few tries and brings everything to his nest, folding them and putting them away while repeating Jim’s lessons to himself about the birth and how to take care of the baby, and best of all how Jared can’t have sex with him for a little while. 

He wonders how it’ll feel to hold the baby in his arms, the product of all this horrible stuff Jared’s done to him. He thinks he loves it, but what if all he can see is Jared’s face every time he looks at it?

He resolutely pushes the thoughts away and keeps folding until the clothes are in a neat pile between Jared’s pile and his own, then he takes the soap and the dirty laundry and makes his way to the river. 

He’s not even halfway there when pain ripples through his belly. He cries out in confusion as he falls to his knees, laundry scattering on the ground. Pain. Between his legs. _OH!_

He frantically tries to remember what Jim's explained to him, relieved when the memory of their quiet talks break through his panic. He’d said that the pain was a sign of his body partially shifting to make a hole for the baby to come out, and then he’d told Jensen _exactly_ what would happen during the birth. He had also explained that if he went into labor Jensen should call for him immediately, and stay very calm, and most importantly, to let his body do whatever it wanted. It really doesn’t want anyone near him, so he decides not to listen to the calling for Jim part, but he does take a few breaths and gets to his feet. 

He finds a good place to hide only a little while later. A huge tree has toppled over, landing on several smaller ones and taking those down with it as well, creating a sort of tiny cave. Between the trunks there’s just enough space to lie in. It’s ideal when he tries it, open enough on the one side so he can roll away if he has to leave quickly, and the rest of his body built in by the strong wood. After making sure it’s not all gonna come down on him there’s nothing to do but take a trip back to the dirty clothes so he can make himself something soft to lie down on, and gathering some moss, and then he settles in to wait.

\--

He manages to stay calm for longer than he expected, until it’s truly dark, but then the pain between his legs suddenly becomes agony as his skin finally rips open, the scent of his own blood swirling around him. He’s not ashamed that he starts to cry while he squeezes out of the clothes he’s wearing. After balling them up to make a pillow he picks up a pair of jeans and squeezes, holding on desperately.

He stays like that for a couple of minutes tops, then his muscles squeeze together all at once, belly visibly rippling. _Counting_ , he should count, Jim said so, to see if—“Oh God!” he screams when it happens again, this time way harder and longer. When it’s over he carefully feels between his legs with a shaking hand, surprised—but not really—when he feels a huge hole. 

There’s no time to think when it happens again, and he crumbles to the ground like a house of cards at the pain. Nothing has ever even come close to what he’s feeling, nerves lighting up, his muscles so sore, tearing inside of him. His belly is different too, lower somehow, and his hips hurt _so_ bad. 

Finally he has to get on his hands and knees to push. 

It’s hard enough like this, but then he hears a yip and rustling, and then the whole pack encircles him. Even Jeff is there, for once not in some sort of fight with Jared but chuffing at Jen encouragingly. Jim breaks away from the group to approach his little cave, with Jared on his heels.

“Jensen,” Jim says carefully, but Jen growls at him, showing his teeth, and they both halt. “Just listen to your body,” he adds soothingly.

“Shut up!” he screams, nails clawing at the earth as he bears down, focus on his body, panting. Sweat is dripping down his temples by the time he feels something come out, but he can tell he’s nearly done. Three more times, then he catches the baby in his hands and curls up on side, taking the pieces of string he’s been wearing around his wrist the last month to tie off the umbilical cord. Once he’s sure they’re properly tied he bites down on the cord, separating them forever. 

Jim immediately rushes to him, looking between his legs and at the strings. “You’re alright,” he says shakily, “just pass the afterbirth and you’re done.” he takes a step back again.

Jensen looks at the crying, squirmy baby in his hands and checks on his health with his eyes and his nose, looking him over. He has a baby. His own baby, his son, all his and no one can take him away, over his dead body. “Hi baby,” he whispers, drawing him into his arms, showing his back to the pack, “let’s clean you off,” he grabs a shirt and gently wipes off the worst of the blood.

His pup looks at him and quiets down, and Jen smiles and hugs him to his chest, love making his heart swell like a balloon. He kisses the little hands and feet, buries his nose in the soft belly, strokes the silky skin. “Jensen?” Jim asks, shaking him out of his reverie. 

“Yes?” he breathes, unable to look away from his baby’s tiny nose.

“Do you want someone else to take care of him?” Jim asks, squatting next to him with soft eyes. Jen looks up, confused by the question for a second, then he understands. Jim thinks he doesn’t want his sweet puppy because of who his father is. 

He snarls and claws at Jim’s outstretched hand, because that’s just insane. “ _Mine!_ ” He spits out, unable to control himself, “don’t touch my puppy!” he immediately looks down again and smiles, kissing the frowny forehead. “Don’t listen to Grandpa Jim, peanut,” he whispers, stroking pup’s tuft of dark hair. “He’s just being weird ‘cause he’s old. Mommy loves you, yes I do.” 

Jim laughs, audibly relieved, and gives him a set of teensy tiny clothes. Jen dresses him carefully, folding the diaper the way Jim shows him too while he passes the afterbirth. The hole shifts closed and Jim dresses him too, in new, soft clothes. “Would it be alright if Jared comes a little closer?”

Jen looks up at that, peering at Jared from under his lashes. The wolf is staring at the baby... _their_ baby. No matter how much he wants to deny it, Jared helped him get his son. “Okay,” he whispers, and Jared comes closer really, really slowly. Jen cradles his baby to his chest, looking at his mate approaching. 

“You were amazing,” Jared says softly, and Jen sees something in his eyes he hasn’t seen there before; admiration. “I knew you could do it, my pretty bitch, so strong,” he says, falling to his knees next to him. Red stripes are drawn over his cheeks, showing off it was him who made the kill during the hunt.

Jen hesitates, then he slowly offers Jared the baby, who freezes and takes delicate little sniffs while Jared holds him really carefully. “Support the head,” he says softly, and Jared makes sure to do just that. Father and son scent each other for another moment, then Jared grins his dimpled grin that always surprises Jensen with its beauty and their puppy melts in his dad’s arms, completely relaxed. 

“My son,” he whispers quietly, clearly talking to himself. When he looks up the smile is even stronger, and he looks at Jim. “Jim, my son!” he looks so incredibly happy and proud, and inside of Jen’s heart the block of ice that Jared put there melts a tiny bit, just the sharp corners, just enough to take away the hate and turn it into something not quite as strong. 

“That’s right,” Jim says, knowing better than to touch, “that’s your pup, Jare.” He looks at Jen. “Your mate did that for you.” He strokes Jen’s cheek affectionately.

Jared looks up at Jen, nodding. “Thank you, Jensen,” he breathes, and for a second he looks much younger than the twenty-one years Jim told Jensen he is. 

Jen doesn’t smile, jut holds his hands out, and Jared gives him the baby back. “I want to call him Jacob, like my dad,” he says, “do you like that name?”

Jared nods. “It doesn’t matter what I want, Jensen, you did this, you decide.” He says completely seriously. 

\--

An hour later he’s in their bed, little Jake sucking on his nipple enthusiastically. He’s unable to take his eyes away, completely in love with the tiny lashes and nose and his yummy smell. “Jared,” he whispers, snuggling Jake close. 

“Yes,” Jared grunts, hand spanning over Jake’s back, arm tightening over Jensen’s waist as he molds himself against Jen, free arm slipping under his head to serve as a pillow. He’s so gentle, Jensen hasn’t seen anything like it before today. After carrying Jen home just now he’d gone into Jim’s hut to return with two tiny rabbit pelts, offering them to Jen almost shyly. “I thought that the baby might like to sleep with these,” he’d said seriously.

Jen had nearly moaned when he felt how soft they were.

“I just want to say…” he whispers, chest squeezing painfully as he presses back in Jared’s body heat, thinking of his mate's proud look, “thank you for understanding how hard this was for me.” 

His mate stays silent for a long time, then he sits up slowly. When Jen looks at him he can see Jared’s face in the dark, and it’s contorted in what looks like _guilt_ , mouth opening and closing again as he looks at Jen’s face. Eventually he sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “I would say I’m sorry,” he says, but he doesn’t finish the sentence, and Jen knows enough.

Anger, familiar and comforting, rises in his chest. “But you’re not.” He whispers, and Jared looks away. 

Then Jake snores on his soft bed of rabbit and the thought is forgotten. Jared is still Jared, but at least Jensen isn’t alone anymore. 

He has a son now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
